The present invention relates to a tape recorder having a reversing device for reversing a tape cassette in a cassette holder of a cassette chamber as loaded in the holder.
For reversing a tape cassette charged, i.e. loaded in a cassette chamber in a tape recorder or the like for reproducing or recording, it is necessary to manually pick up both sides of a cassette or to operate an eject button to raise the cassette from the chamber, to reverse the cassette with fingers, to set it in the cassette chamber again, and to continue reproducing or recording. Further, in using a so-called kangaroo pocket for loading a tape cassette in a cassette holder and setting them in a cassette chamber, it is necessary to raise the holder once, to pick up the cassette from the holder, to reverse and place it in the holder again, and to set them in the cassette chamber. That is, in the above mentioned systems, the cassette is picked up by fingers for reversing it.
However, manual reversal of a cassette is troublesome and a tape is sometimes injured, and in the worst case, the tape cassette itself becomes impossible to use.
On the other hand, in a system in a car stereo or the like, the cassette itself is not reversed but the directions for feeding a tape and the drive positions of a head are changed so as to obtain an equivalent effect to reversal of the cassette. However, such system requires a complicated mechanism for reversing the feeding directions of the tape and an expensive multi-head, and in this case, a solenoid valve and the like are required, so that such mechanism becomes costly and cannot be used in a recently noted superminiature tape recorder in which space is limited.